The Forgotten Trial
by Datgirl45
Summary: Yes people, it's another one of those stories. Before Group A, there was another. Forgotten. One of WICKED's failed experiments. It's plans tucked away in a pale blue folder. It's a surprise they lived to tell the tale. OC INSERT STORY. Sucky summary, I know - - SUBMISSIONS CLOSED. I hate to say that I officially have writers block.
1. OC Stuff

**Okay, I honestly have no idea why I'm doing one of these stories. Maybe because I got inspired by a ton of other authors doing this sort of stuff, or because I wanted to give this a shot. Who knows? Anyway so here are the rules:**

**1. This may seem obvious, but no copying! This includes James Dashner's characters AND the other OC's. **

**2. NO MARY-SUES! This one I really hate (maybe because it's so common in the South Park fandom, but whatever) Nobody's perfect, and seriously I DO NOT want to write about a bunch of Mary-Sue's running around the Glade.**

**Now let's get to the part of this chapter that you're here for.**

Fill in Form:

GENERAL

Historical Person:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Role:

PHYSICAL/APPEARANCE

Hair Colour:

Hair Length:

Eye Colour:

Facial Features:

Height:

Scars/Injuries:

Disabilities:

PERSONALITY

Characteristics:

Attitude:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Immune or Not:

Family:

Other Stuff:

**That should be it! I'm looking for a maximum of 23 people, so I'll (obviously) confirm when I have enough. Oh, and remind me to change the picture. Homer Simpson is not going to make a cameo appearance in this xD.**


	2. Plans and That Stuff

**I had no idea I would be posting THIS quickly. I currently have a lot of OC's which is like AMAZING. So this is pretty much the plan.**

**Leader: Daniella**

**Second in Command: Jack**

**Keeper of The Runners: Geo**

**Keeper of The Track-Hoes: Lacey**

**Keeper of The Med-Jacks: Belle**

**Keeper of The Cooks: Susan**

**Keeper of The Baggers: Laurel **

**Keeper of The Builders/Brick Nicks: Louisa**

**Keeper of The Slicers: None yet.**

**Keeper of The Sloppers: None yet**

**For non-Keeper spots-**

**Runners:**

**- Nicola 'Cola'**

**- Nikky**

**- Mikey**

**Med-Jacks:**

**- Teddy**

**- Renee**

**-Alexa**

**Track-Hoes:**

**-Addy**

**-Amelia**

**Builders:**

**-Kally**

**-Leo**

**-Jack**

**That's about it. I really need more for just about anything except for Runner's. So basically the Runner spots are closed. Guest, do you mind if I move Amelia to the Track-Hoes? It's just that there's too many Runner's. If you want I'll move her back. Softball007 I'm SO sorry there's already a leader and all that so I decided to not put her in here until you've chosen another role sorry -_-**

**So, in this Glade, getting stung by a Griever is a bit different. If you don't make it back in time, you don't die but you get this Flare like virus and go crazy, so yeah.**


	3. MORE PLANS!

**I think you're getting pretty sick of this but whatever. I have a lot of stuff I need to tell you (No, it's not that Justin Bieber died, sadly :() **

**First, I've decided to add my own. BUT WAIT, she's only mentioned, nothing more. Her name's Virginia and she went crazy. She was named after V.C Andrews, a great novelist who died in '86 (She wrote Flowers In The Attic).**

**Secondly, I can't thank you guys enough! I've got 200 views (not my highest, I once got 1,000 for my Simpsons story) but still, it's AMAZING!**

**Thirdly, you know how I need to change the pic? Well********I thought about it. You know how in the movie, they carve their names into stone? Well, in this group they GRAFFITI onto the walls, and I really want to make the thing that. I don't know if you get it or not. I'll explain it more. But I'm not sure if it's gonna work -_-**

**Now here's the plan!**

**Leader: Daniella**

**Second in Command: Jack**

**Keeper of The Runners: Geo**

**Keeper of The Track-Hoes: Lacey**

**Keeper of The Med-Jacks: Belle**

**Keeper of The Cooks: Susan**

**Keeper of The Baggers: Laurel **

**Keeper of The Builders/Brick Nicks: Louisa**

**Keeper of The Slicers: Asher/Marlee**

**Keeper of The Sloppers: Char**

**For non-Keeper spots-**

**Runners:**

**- Nicola 'Cola'**

**- Nikky**

**- Mikey**

**Med-Jacks:**

**- Teddy**

**- Renee**

**-Alexa**

**Track-Hoes:**

**-Addy**

**-Amelia**

**-Rosa**

**Builders:**

**-Kally**

**-Leo**

**-Jack**

**-Jonah**

**Cooks:**

**-Alessa**

**Slicers:**

**-Mitch**

**Baggers:**

**-Matthew**

**So, I have no idea how to end this. Oh, since this is Junepepper's first time doing something like this, I'm going to honour her and do the first chapter all about Leo. Well, most of it anyway. My WiFi currently sucks at the moment, but it's starting back up on the 6th, so I'm that's my deadline.**

**That doesn't make any sense but who cares?**


	4. A Girl Called Leo

**So here it finally is! I was rushed when I wrote this because I'm going on a school camp and I've been busy packing. So, yeah. Oh, and I'm just going to leave the picture. I hope you all like whatever.**

**The Forgotten Trial****  
><strong>**Chapter One:  
><strong>

Leo sat on a small patch of grass, leaned against a dead tree, her beloved sketchbook on her lap and her pack of coloured pencils lying beside her. Leo was currently trying to find inspiration for a new drawing. She had literally sucked up all her creativeness, and now she was desperately trying to find one last drop of inspiration.

Then it hit her.

Immediately, she grabbed her lead pencil and started to sketch as she pictured in her head the frightening first couple of hours she spent with seven other people in the place she was forced to call home.

At the end of the place they called The Courtyard, there is a big metal square. And underneath that big metal square at the end of the Courtyard, there was The Big Metal Box. Every week the Big Metal Box came up with wooden crates and small burlap sacks, bursting with seeds, food and clothes. All four walls were made of metal. The ceiling was made of metal. Even the floor was made of metal. In fact, apart from the crates and sacks, all you could see was metal.

That was really a pleasant room to wake up in. Especially with seven random people. Especially with your memory _wiped_.

Every year, eight or nine people came up together. And for Leo, she was in the Originals.

**Four years, and five months ago:**

Eight people woke up tiredly in the Big Metal Box. They all yawned loudly and rubbed their eyes before noticing that there were other people. And they were all in a big metal box.

A girl, around thirteen who was already awake, with curly golden hair up to her shoulders, was sitting on a crate watching the seven others wake up and stare blankly at each other. This girl was Leo.

"Who are you?" a girl with chest length brown hair asked. "Do you have anything to do with this, um, situation?" the girl folded her arms, expecting an answer from her.

Leo replied calmly. "My name is Leo"

The girl nodded. "And?"

"And what?"

"Do you have anything to do this? I mean you are the one who's just staring blankly at us"

"I don't know, I just woke up here. Nothing much except that."

The girl sighed and held out her hand. "My name is Daniella, but try and call me Dani".

Leo nodded.

Right on cue, the Big Metal Box jolted and started to move upwards.

"What the hell is happening?" a boy shouted. He was only around eleven years old, with light fluffy brown hair and had a faint British accent. The kid held onto a crate.

One girl screamed in fear and pressed her hands to her ears and started to mutter something quietly to herself.

Another one, with dark red hair took a deep breath and said "Maybe it will stop soon"

A girl with darkish hair spat back "Maybe we're going to _die_"

The girl muttering started screaming louder.

"PLEASE ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" This came from Daniella who had her head buried in her arms in frustration. She looked up. "You." She said pointing at the girl with the dark brown hair. "What is your name?"

The girl looked at Daniella and folded her arms. "Louisa"

"Louisa, stop telling everyone you're going to die. And you," Daniella pointed at the girl who now was in tears. "What is your name?"

"L-L-Lacey" the girl stuttered.

Daniella's voice softened. "Calm down and stop wailing like a little baby. Understand?"

Lacey shyly nodded.

Daniella put her hands on her hips. "Now," she said, "all of you listen to me. We are not going to die. Understand? Anyway it should stop…"

The box came to a jolt, sending some of the kids almost flying in the air.

"Soon"

Lacey breathed a sigh of relief.

Thy boy holding onto the crate shouted. "Now what?"

"Maybe we should, um… start by introducing ourselves." A girl with light red hair suggested. "My name is Char, and I think I'm twelve years old."

Daniella nodded.

The boy called out. "My name is Geo, and I'm, uh… I don't know"

A girl stuttered. "I'm Belle"

Daniella once again nodded.

The girl with the dark brown hair introduced her name as Susan and quickly added. "You look horrible with long hair."

Louisa and Leo snickered, while Daniella ignored Susan.

There was quite an awkward silence after that as the kids stared blankly at each other.

After half an hour there was a loud _CRACK_ as sunlight started to fill the room. Geo stood on top of his crate to see what was there.

"That" he said squinting his eyes at the bright rays of light "I think is our new home"

**Present Day:**

Leo was interrupted by a guy with short cut blonde hair coming towards her. Leo sighed and put down her sketchbook. It was Jackie, one of her fellow Builders.

"What is it now?"

Jackie shrugged. "Dinner, I guess, Daniella's been trying to find you for an hour"

"Well tell her I'm not hungry" Leo started to draw again.

Jackie rolled his eyes. "I'll bring you something to eat".

"Thank you"

"You're not welcome" Jackie sighed and walked off, muttering something quietly.

When Jackie was out of sight, she packed up her supplies and walked back to her tiny hut that she shared with a girl her age called Alessa.

She shoved the pencils and sketchbook underneath her mattress and made her way to the Dining Hall.

Leo sat at her usual table with Laurel, a girl from the group that the Courters (slang for people) call The Seconds who she didn't mind hanging out with.

Laurel greeted her with a smile and asked "Where were you"

"The usual" Leo answered. "What's for dinner?"

Laurel shrugged, "Spaghetti, I don't recommend it though"

Leo nodded in agreement.

"Hi!" a girl greeted. She was holding a huge plate of spaghetti. "Mind if I sit here? Teddy stole my spot" she rolled her eyes. "Again"

"Sure Rosa, just don't make us eat that" Laurel said.

Leo giggled. She'd never know that Susan once again chopped off most of her hair and decided to serve it.

**Horrible, just horrible.**


End file.
